A Bet
by xsiriuslymoonyx
Summary: Fred and George decide to have a bet to see who can get Tonks and Lupin together first, but things don't quite go as planned. My first fan fic so bear with me. Rating for later chapters. Please R&R. And oh yeah, All the characters are J.K. Rowling's, surp
1. Chapter 1

The Bet

author's note: this is my first fan fic, and was written at 3 am so don't be too brutal.

Chapter One

It all started with a stupid, pointless bet. The Order meeting had just come to a close. It had been a particulary brutal meeting for Remus Lupin. Snape had never really bothered much with insulting Remus when Sirius was there, but now that he was gone, Remus was the only Marauder Snape had left to torment. For Remus it had seemed like this meeting would never end.

He'd always looked shabby, but the constant verbal abuse from Snape, combined with the loss of Sirius, had made him look worse then ever.

"He's really been bummed lately." Fred remarked to George. They were sitting on the steps above the meeting room, extendable ears in hand.

"I reckon we ought to do something to cheer him up." George replied.

Just then a young with with bright pink walked, or should I stay stumbled, in through the door way.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked turning to George.

"I think Tonks might be exactly what he needs."

"Shall we make this interesting?"

"First one to get them together wins?"

"And the loser gets the usual?"

"Deal."they said in unison, sealing it with the custom handshake, then bursting into laughter.

Tonks and Dumbledore stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the laughing Weasley twins.

"Do get the feeling they're up to something?"Tonks remarked.

Dumbledore looked at her, eyes twinkling. The twins weren't the only ones with extendable ears.

"Never." then once Tonks was out of ear shot he added, "Maybe it'll work. It could do Tonks and Lupin some good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Today was the first day of Operation: Get Together, and as always, George had a plan.

"Tonks! How are you on this fine day?" he exclaimed a little too eagerly as Tonks walked into Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Um..fine." Tonks had heard enough stories about the twins to be wary, especially when one of the twins was overly friendly.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight?" he asked in his most charming voice. He'd show Fred who the smarter, sneakier, all over better twin was. His plan was perfect.

Tonks looked puzzled. Was he asking her out?

Seeing Tonks expression, George quickly recovered.

"See I was going to take Angelina out tonight, but Mum grounded me after the chocolate frog incident. I had this reservation at "le petit chateau," and it'd be a shame to let it go to waste. You seem to have been working so hard lately, I thought you might welcome a night out."

Tonks weighed the risks. She'd been wanting to go to "le petit chateau" forever, but reservations were nearly impossible to get. She wondered what George had done to get a reservation, but then decided she'd rather not know. She had been working hard lately, and a break would do her good. Plus it was a muggle restaurant, Fred and George were trouble makers, but they wouldn't risk magic in front of muggles. What was the worst that could happen?

"I'd love to have it. Thanks George."

With a grin that should of made Tonks think twice George replied, "My Pleasure."

"Remus, my good man!" George said while patting Remus Lupin on the back, as he entered.

"George, good to see you." Remus replied, in a tired tone. Being an ex-marauder himself, he should of been suspicious, but he was too tired and worn out to care.

"So Remus, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight? I was planning to take Angelina to "le petit chateau" but as you may now, mum grounded me after the chocolate frog incident, and I was wondering if you'd take my place. I happen to know tonight is your night off."

"Well, I'm not feeling in the mood. Thanks though." Remus muttered weakly.

George had guessed that Remus might not be as easy to win over. But of course George had planned for this. He had a secret weapon up his sleeve. Right on cue Molly Weasley walked in, her arms filled with boxes. George had explained a slightly altered version of his plan. She'd noticed too how Remus desperately needed some cheering up.

"Remus, dear, you must go. You haven't done anything enjoyable in ages." she chortled.

Remus knew she was right. Molly had been nagging him to get out for ages now, and he had to admit that this dinner was pretty appealing. Plus if he did this maybe he could finally get Molly off his back. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll go"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much to Spazzy Magee, EriksDiva, MissLinuxthePenguin, and Hogwardsbagofskittles for reviewing! You guys are awesome :)

CHAPTER THREE

George woke up the next morning eager to rub last nights success in Fred's face. He was so excited that he hurried down the stairs, and ran right into Tonks.

"Oh! Tonks I'm so sorry. How was last night?" he asked eagerly.

She gave him an evil glare. "Next time you set me up George, make sure it's not with Mad-Eye Moody."

"What! I uh...gotta go check something." he said before running off to find Lupin. What had happened!

After about ten minutes he found Lupin in the kitchen, engrossed in a conversation with Harry. Well Harry would just have to wait.

"Remus, could I have a word?" he said grabbing Lupin by the arm. "I hear you didn't use my dinner last night?"

Remus looked a little uncomfortable. "I wasn't feeling to well, and I thought Moody might enjoy it. I'm sorry George."

George just stalked off. "Crap" he muttered. He'd thought his plan had been perfect. Now it was Fred's turn.

A/N: I know it's short, but the next chapter should be up pretty soon


End file.
